1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phonograph cartridges particularly adapted for use on programmable phonograph record turntables and changers capable of detecting intraband land areas to permit skipping of certain bands or playing the various bands on a particular recording in a non-sequential order.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various programmable record changers and turntables have been proposed in which a sensor comprising a light source and photodetector to detect the presence of an intraband land area on a typical disc-type recording. Conventional sensors were mounted directly on the tone arm adjacent the phonograph stylus. Some phonograph cartridge systems have been designed in which an electro-mechanical transducer, such as a magnetic or ceramic transducer, were produced as an integral unit for easy removal and replacement on the tone arm, for example, when the stylus had become worn to a point where it might damage the recording.